So Long As You Need Protecting
by CeiraJayne
Summary: One-shot! "I promise I won't die, so long as you're stupid enough to get into trouble and need protecting." He promised but… is he going to break it? Mello x Reader


**So long as you need protecting**

He was leaving! He was leaving soon to do something incredibly stupid and it seemed that you wouldn't see him again.

The stupid thing was, in doing this he was going to break him promise. He had promised you numerous times, times when you were on the verge of tears, that he wouldn't ever leave you, That he wasn't going to die so long as you needed protecting. But… there he was, with his stupid friend planning for a suicidal plan!

He didn't see you standing in the doorway, neither of them did. They still thought you had gone to bed.

You felt tears running down your face. You couldn't lose him; he was all you had left in this world.

You were always emotional, always the first to cry. That's why you were two peas in a pod; intelligence overrun by emotions.

He finally looked up and saw you. He saw your tear stained face and the wild emotions dancing in your eyes. Almost immediately he dropped everything and walked to you, disrupting everything he had written down; although it didn't matter really, because he was practically done anyway.

Walking into the room, your bedroom, he shut the door behind him and faced you.

"Mello… please, don't do this." Your voice was frantic, you were one step away from getting down on your hands and knee's just so long as he would stay with you. "You… you promised me!"

Mello bit his lip.

Why? Why was this so hard? Of all the things he found the most difficult in this world, why was the hardest leaving you?

He brought you into his arms, encircling you in his warmth and letting you cry into his chest. That was all he could think to do. Just let you cry in his arms, and stroke your hair.

But right now, for you, it was enough. It gave you that tiny glimmer of hope, hope that he was going to stay. But deep down you knew, hope was such a silly thing and could not be trusted.

"I-I'm sorry, (Your Name)!" You looked up at him. "Stop crying, you look stupid." And somehow, you had to smile at him, through the tears you still managed to smile. Because he could be so stubborn sometimes!

In one of the most out of character moments, Mello let a smile grace his face. It was filled with warmth and… love; this was something only you would ever see.

"I promised you! I won't die, so long as you're stupid enough to get in trouble and need protecting." He had recited those words almost perfectly. But he never said anything about dying before; it was always just about him leaving you. so that meant, that he knew too.

His hand cupped your face, and his thumb slowly rubbed your cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly his face descended toward yours, and so you met him at halfway.

Your lips met, for a brief moment, in a kiss that showed truly how sorry he was. But as soon as you both parted, you looked into his eyes, and he into yours. And once again his lips were upon you. Only this time in a fiery passion that spoke of love and of heartbreak.

And it was then, that you gave him everything you had.

It had been over two weeks since that night. The next morning you had woken up and both Mello and Matt were gone.

Mihael Keehl was gone.

You'd seen it happen on the news, the kidnapping of Kiyomi Takada; how Matt was brutally and unfairly killed, and then how Mello was supposedly killed in that fire along with Kiyomi Takada. And then, just a few days later, Kira was found dead after being shot numerous times.

The streets had been in uproar ever since. Kira supporters freaking out because their supposed 'God' had died, criminals going on a rampage because there was no big threat trying to kill them anymore; the streets were just too unsafe to be in now.

Not that you cared. Mihael Keehl was dead, why should you even go out there anymore?

But it seemed that someone was willing to brave the dangerous streets, just to knock on your door. But who the hell would want to talk to you? Anyone you ever cared about was no dead. Unless…

You wretched the door open, hoping with all your might that he had survived. That beyond all odd's, Mello had survived. But alas, hope was still just as silly, and still could not be trusted. Because when you opened that door, there wasn't leather clad blond at your door, instead it was an albino boy dressed in white.

"It's been a long time, (Your Name)."  
Your eyes narrowed. "Indeed it has, Near."

He started playing with a curl of his hair, a habit he even had back at Wammy's house; a habit that always annoyed you.

"I won't keep you long. I just merely wanted to deliver this." He said, monotonously. In his hand he waved around an envelope, an envelope with your name written neatly on the front. You grabbed it and inspected it.

"Who's it from?"  
"Read it and find out." He began walking away, but not before turning around and saying "(Your Name), you're a smart girl. L always liked you. I could always use your help. You know how to get in contact with me, if you ever choose to help."

You walked back inside and slammed the door. The letter… who the hell could have written it?

Impatiently you opened it, tearing away at the seal and yanking out the contents with in. Whoever had written this… it was clearly well thought out and carefully written.

_(__Your Name__), if you're reading this, then that bastard has done as I asked and that I'm gone.  
No,no,no that sounds to formal. I can't write like this._

Now… when you said well thought out…

_Look I'm really sorry for leaving you. I can face the heads of mob bosses and God's of Death, but the one thing that scares me the most in this world is the thought of losing you and leaving you alone in this world.  
You've probably been thinking that I've broken my promise to you. Actually, no, you're definitely thinking that. But really, I haven't.  
Remember what I said? I said that "I promise I won't die, so long as you're stupid enough to get into trouble and need protecting." And I know you remember because you're the one with the photographic memory.  
Well, you never were stupid. And really, you never did need protecting. I just wanted to believe that you did. That was selfish of me, and I'm sorry. Actually no, I'm not sorry. I needed to believe that, that this was one thing that I would always have over Near, that I was the one who could protect you and not him.  
But I haven't been protecting you at all; I've been cooping you up and keeping you to myself.  
So, as a last wish to me, go and live. Do something great with your life and don't spend it all trying to prove your worth. You're smart and L had always taken a liking to you. You should be up there along with Near, you deserved it more than any of us.  
I'll always love you (__Your Name__), forever.  
~Mello_

You had to sit down. This was too much! When did he write this?

It helped though. It helped so much! You… you needed to make a phone call.

Grabbing the phone, you dialed a number that had actually been neglected for about 3 years. You began to pace around the small apartment impatiently while waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. He should be back now right? Looking up, it had been over an hour, you really did spend a lot of time reading that letter.

You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding when his voice rang through.

"To be honest, I did not expect to hear from you so soon (Your Name)."

You left out a shaky breath. "Near… I'll take you up on your offer."  
"You'll help me then?"

A smile had broken out on your face. Mello was right, it may sound selfish, but you did deserve this. "Yes Near, I'll help you."

**This was a request from Hetalia1127 (on DeviantART) and I'm sorry if it's depressing. It's just… sorry, there is actually no excuse.**

**Not really my best, I feel like Mels was a bit OOC. But you know… there was reason behind it. Ria-tan was the only person ever to make him act like that ^^**

**Read and Review ;P**


End file.
